Don't wait before it's too late
by coldhardPaine-85
Summary: Hige meets the girl of his dreams but Quent catches them together and Blue gets sent to an all girls boarding school. Will Hige ever get to see her again? Find Out! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1 A Regular Day of High school

Hige sat down on the steps of the school eating his favorite muffins from the bakery a block away from school. He watched as the students came pouring from the parking lot into the school. Today is the start of his last and final year of high school. Hige has never cared for school but he still gets the grades for a fairly good college. So in Hige's point of view all he has to do is get through his senior year. He quickly popped the last bite of his muffin in his mouth as the bell rang. Hige walked down the main hall while pulling his schedule out of his pants pocket. He looked at his first period to see it was History. His most hated class. Even though he gets B's in it, he has never enjoyed it, but what is there to enjoy about school? Well, except for lunch that is.

He took a seat at the back of the second row not wanting to be noticed if he fell asleep during class. A girl with raven black hair and the most beautiful and rare blue eyes sat down in front of Hige. She dressed in a shirt with a leather jacket over it, a skirt that goes to inches above her knees, and boots that almost reach the skirt. It was all black except for the pink scarf she wore around her neck.

"Hi my name's Hige." Hige said to her as she finished getting her notebook out of her backpack.

"I'm Blue" she said turning around so her blue eyes met his brown ones.

"Blue. That's an unusual name, but it seems to fit you." Hige said using his charms on her.

"Thanks, Pops named me because of my blue eyes." she told Hige as if she was getting tired of explaining that to people.

"If everyone is done chatting I'd like to get today's lesson started." said the history teacher. Of course Hige didn't notice the teacher ever entering the room. The teacher looked about 30 he has long navy blue hair and is dressed in a dark blue shirt and pants."For all of you who don't know me my name is Darcia and this year I will be teaching you History. Though must of you know that, I just said it for the slower students. Anyway, why don't I get to the classroom rules? First of all there will be no talking during lessons and I expect that you'll get every bit of your homework completed. If you don't, then you will do what you didn't complete and them some after school with me. Second, no tardiness, or you will be sent straight to the office. And last, no gum or candy of any sort. That's all for today. You may talk quietly but don't get to loud." He sat down at his desk and pick up some kind of book.

"So did you just move here? 'Cause I've never seen you around here before." Hige asked the girl in front of him.

"Yes, me and Pops moved here after our house burned down in June." Blue said, not wanting to talk about it. Hige noticed and changed the subject.

"So what's your second period?" Hige asked. Blue pulled out a sheet of paper from her backpack.

"Looks like I have Study Hall next. You?" Hige looked at his own schedule.

"I got English next. Too bad, I was hoping that we'd have the same class." Hige said sounding disappointed. Blue smiled at him with her blue eyes glowing.

"Let me see your schedule." Hige handed her his schedule. She looked from her sheet to his."Looks like we have third period science, our lunch is together, and we have six period math."

"Really? That's great!" Hige said. Blue handed him his paper back but before he could say anything else The bell rang. He got up and walked out of the room with Blue beside him. He told her good bye and walked the away from her to his second period English class.

"Hey Hige!" yelled Hige's cousin Toboe.

Toboe lives with Hige because his mother died in a car accident and his father is in rehab. None of this seems to affect Toboe in any way, but that's the kind of person he is. The kind that never shows or tells their home life to anyone.  
Hige sat beside his cousin.

"Hey Toboe. How ya doin?" Hige asked the brown-haired fifteen year old.

"I'm fine, Hige. Though I'm having a little trouble finding all my classes."

"Aww no sweat. Tomorrow you'll know this school upside down."Hige said reassuringly.

"Hey Hige. It's been a while."

Hige looked to where the voice came from. 

"Hey Kiba, how's Cheza?" Hige asked his best friend Kiba. Kiba has almost shoulder length black hair. Hige and Kiba have been best friends since the beginning of 6th grade. Kiba has always been very serious about school, unlike Hige.

"She doing great. Though she's out today with a cold."Kiba said. He and Cheza had been going out for almost a year now. Kiba seems to stick to one girl while Hige changes the girl he likes weekly.

The teacher Ms. Jagura came in and talked about the rules and what they'll be doing the first few weeks of school until the bell rang for third period. Hige left Kiba and Tobue went to third period science class.

As he walked into the classroom, he spotted Blue sitting in the back right corner of the room. He took the desk beside her. She looked over to him and smiled. He smiled back at her and then the teacher came in. The teacher had her blonde hair pulled back with some hanging loose. She looked about 27 to 28. The class didn't seem to last as long as the previous period did. The bell rang. Hige got out of his seat, grabbed his backpack, and waited for Blue outside the classroom.

"Hey Blue. Wanna sit with me at lunch today?" Hige asked Blue when she got out of the room.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great." Blue said and said goodbye. Hige walked off to his fourth period Study Hall.

"Hey ,Tsume. Long time no see." Hige said to his other friend Tsume.

"Hey Hige. Seems like you're the same as ever." said Tsume dully.

"What do you mean by that?" Hige asked sitting down next to Tsume.

"Nothing" Tsume said as the teacher silenced them. The class went long, but the bell finally rang.

"Mmm...lunch time and good thing cause I could smell it in second period." Hige said rubbing his stomach.

"Is food and girls the only thing you think about?"

But, before Hige could answer Tsume was out the door. Hige ignored him and walked down the main hall to go to the lunchroom. When he reached the lunchroom he saw that Blue was already in the lunch line talking to a girl with brown hair, who Hige dated sometime last year.

'This could be trouble" Hige thought to himself as he walked up to where Blue was standing in line. Hige's ex-girlfriend walked away as Hige came closer to Blue. 'Thank God" Hige thought.

"Hey Blue!" Blue turned around to face Hige.

"Oh. Hey Hige!" Blue said and smiled sweetly at him.

"So.. Uh...What are we having for lunch?" Hige asked Blue as he tried to look ahead in line, but failed to do so.

"I think were having chicken nuggets and ham sandwiches." Blue told him.

"Great! I love anything chicken." Hige said his mouth starting to water.

"You know that stuff is fake right?" Blue said moving a step forward with the line.

"Yeah. Too bad." Hige said while grabbing a milk carton and a napkin.

Blue did the same. She then got herself a plate of chicken nuggets. Hige chose to get five chicken nuggets and a ham sandwich. He paid for his lunch and motioned for Blue to follow him to his table. Toboe and Kiba were sitting at the table talking about their day so far. Tsume used to sit with Hige, Toboe, and Kiba but he started to skip the lunch period and went to a fast food place instead of eating the school's crappy food which no one blames him for doing. Hige and Blue made it to the table.

"Everyone, this is Blue. Blue, this is Kiba and Toboe."

Kiba nodded and Toboe half-way waved at her. They sat down across from Kiba and Toboe. Hige ate his lunch while talking to his friends.

"How can you eat that stuff, Hige?" Tobue asked his meat loving cousin.

Hige only shrugged and kept on shoving the food down his throat . Toboe loves all living things, so he became a vegetarian. The summer before last, Toboe found a lost white cat that looked to be only four weeks old and brought him home. He named the cat Whitey.

The lunch bell rang. Hige and the others stood up and put their trays up. Hige and Kiba headed to P.E. after saying goodbye to Blue and Toboe. Hige doesn't really like P.E. That's why he put it off until his senior year. He and Kiba got to locker room, put their backpacks in their lockers, and changed into their gym clothes.

In P.E., the teacher didn't show up so the class sat and talked until the bell rang. Hige and Kiba changed back into their regular clothes and left for their sixth period class. Kiba had science and Hige had math class with Blue.

"Hige! Over here." Hige looked up to see Toboe and Blue sitting in the right row with a set saved for Hige beside Blue. Hige sat down next to Blue, but before he could say anything to her the teacher walked in and started talking about the classroom rules.

"Too bad sixth period is always the shortest class of the school day." Hige thought as he took a small glance at Blue. Once the teacher finally got done talking, the bell rang. Hige, Toboe, and Blue got up and walked to their lockers. Kiba joined them as they walked out the double doors to the school.

"I gonna go check up on Chesa." Kiba said and ran off to Chesa's house.

"So Blue you gonna walk us?" Toboe asked Blue.

"Yeah, or at least until we get to my road." They walked for about a block then Blue said goodbye and walked down a small road that only has about five or six houses on it. Hige and Toboe still have about two blocks to go until they get to their house.

"Hige, do you like Blue?" Toboe asked Hige.

"I don't know, I've only just met her." Hige told his younger cousin.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They walked into their not to flashy white, one-story house. Hige threw his backpack in a living room chair and ran to his room.

"Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought it would be' Hige thought to himself. 


	2. Feeling Blue

CHAPTER 2 Feeling Blue

Blue walked in her house after leaving Hige and Toboe. She saw that Pops had passed out. She kneeled down by his side and picked up an empty beer bottle.

"Drunk again huh." Blue mumble. She stood up and walked up the stairs to her room. 'After Mom and Bobby died in the fire all Pops does is drink.' Blue thought as she feel onto her bed. 'After the fire Pops said we should get out of that town and start a new life, but there's no way you can ever forget the lost loved ones. Maybe I will be able to start a new life in this small town, though it will be hard to make new friends and leave my old friends in my old town. But I can't stop thinking about that night' Blue started to cry replaying everything that happen to her and Pops that summer night,

FLASHBACK

Blue walked into the kitchen. Her mom was starting dinner, her seven-year-old brother was in the living room watching cartoons, and Pops was sitting at the dinning room table reading the news paper.

"Oh shoot" said Blue's mom putting her hands on her hips.

"What is it mom?" Blue asked.

"We ran out of Pasta and soda."

"If you want, Blue and I will go to the store and pick some up." Pops said putting down the newspaper and looking at his wife.

"Yes, Thank You." Blue's mom said. Blue and Pops left to go to the store. Blue went inside the store while Pops stayed out in the car. Blue pick up the pasta and some soda. Then she paid for the items and walked out to where Pops was sitting in the car. She got in and they drove back to the house only to find it in flame and firemen surrounded by a crowd of people. Blue and Pops quickly got out of the car and ran to the front of the large crowd.

"What's going on here?" Pops yelled to one of the police trying to keep to people in safe distance from the burning house. Blue left Pops and the policemen to argue. She walked close to the ambulance. She then heard one of the firemen, who held something in a bundle, say "We managed to free this little boy but were still looking for anyone else that my be trapped in there." he placed the boy one a cot and ran back to the other firemen. Blue ran over to the ambulance workers.

"Did you find anyone else?" she asked shaking with fear.

"No, only the boy." he said looking over at the other workers inspecting the young boy.

'No' Blue thought 'Mom's still in there. Once the firemen had handled the fire they went searching for Blue's mother. Pops came over to Blue and sat next to her on the ground rubbing his hands together. They didn't say anything. They were to scared for their family. A firemen came over to them.

"We've found her. She is dead. And the boy is an inch from death. I'm sorry"  
Blue starting crying even more then she already was. Pops got up a put his hand on her shoulder.

"Blue we should go see Bobby. He would want that." Blue nodded and walked over to where Bobby lied. He looked so helpless and burnt and he was not happy at all not like the Bobby she knew. Blue stroked his hair. Bobby barely opened his eyes.

"Blue. Pops. I love you." Bobby said weakly his voice breaking.

"We love you to Bobby." Blue managed to say. Bobby closed his eyes "Mommy" he said and he stopped breathing. Blue broke down into tears. 'My life is ruined. 

END FLASHBACK

Blue fell asleep thinking of nothing besides that horrible night. She woke up that morning and went straight to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning Blue." Pops said.

"Morning Pops." she said and went back to her room to get dressed. Blue picked out a pair of hip hugger plants, and black button up shirt showing a little of the white tank top she is wearing under it, and black tennis shoes. Blue grabbed her backpack, said goodbye to Pops, and walked out the door to go to school.

"Hey Blue" Hige yelled waving at her. Blue waved back smiling. She walked over to Hige and Toboe. Hige is dressed in sweat plant with yellow lines down the sides, a gray long sleeve shirt, and a yellow pullover with short sleeves showing the gray long sleeve shirt. Toboe is wearing a short sleeves peach colored button up shirt and tan colored plants.

"Hey guys" she greeted them. They continued to walk to school when Kiba showed up with a girl that was unfamiliar to Blue.

"Oh...Blue, Cheza. Cheza, Blue." Hige introduced them.

"This one is very pleased to meet you." Cheza said in her sweet loving voice. Cheza has lavender hair, her eyes are red, she is wearing a pink long sleeve dress that goes down to her knees. Kiba is wearing blue jean pants, a white T-shirt, and a jacket over the shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Same here." Blue said to Cheza. They made their way to the school and got there just in time for the bell to ring. Hige and Blue said their goodbyes and went to their first period history. Mr. Darcia was sitting on the edge of his desk waiting for his students to fill in the desk. Blue and Hige sat in the same desk that they sat in the day before.

"Hey Blue are you feeling alright?" Hige asked seeing Blue tired and sad expression.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Hige nodded but he really didn't believe Blue.

"If everyone is done talking then let's start today lesson by writing down the 37 notes on the boards." Blue open her notebook and began to write the notes. Hige did the same. Every now and then Hige would poke her in the back and she would turn around. Hige of course said "What?" every time. Blue would smile to herself and keep writing down notes. 'It's cute that he's so childish' Blue thought while writing down her 29th note. The bell rang. "If you didn't finish the notes you will be given time to do so tomorrow. Class dismissed."

"See you in third period." Hige said to Blue and left to his second period English. Blue walked down the hall to her second period study hall. She took a seat next to the window. 'Maybe their new life wasn't such a bad idea.' Blue thought and dozed off. She woke up just in time for the bell to ring for third period. She picked up her backpack and went to science class. she took a seat next to Hige. The teacher Mrs. Cher came in and talk about the first lesson.

"Blue?" Hige said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Huh?" Blue said turning to face him.

"You know what never mind" Hige said directing his attention to Mrs. Cher. Blue did the same. Mrs. Cher went on talking about the earth's atmosphere.

"That's all for today. You may talk quietly." Mrs. Cher said sitting down at her desk. Hige turned to Blue.

"So Blue are you going to sit with me at lunch again today?" Hige asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah if you don't mind?" Blue said.

"No I don't mind. You can sit with us as you wish." Hige finished as the bell rang for fourth period.

"See you then." Blue said and walked to fourth period. Blue went in her class and saw Cheza sitting in the fourth row front desk. Blue walked over and sat in the desk behind Cheza. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" Blue asked as Cheza turned around to face her.

"No, this one doesn't mind at all." Cheza answered smiling. "Looks like Tsume is skipping another class. I haven't seen him all day." Cheza said.

"Who's Tsume?" Blue asked Her. Once Cheza looked back at her.

"Tsume is a friend of Kiba and Hige. Though he rarely ever shows up for class. Last year he only showed up for 20 classes. As you would guess he failed and now he has to go though senior year again." Cheza explained to Blue. The teacher ,Mrs. Jagura came in and started talking about the first book that will be reading this year. She talked and talked it seemed like she would never stop talking about how great this book is, but to Blue it sounded pretty dull. The bell rang. Time for lunch. Blue and Cheza walked to the lunch room.  
-  
(AN: if I misspelled anything please let me know and I will be sure to fix it. PLEASE REVIEW) 


	3. Skipping School

CHAPTER 3 Skipping School 

Blue walked to the lunchroom. Hige was standing next to a guy that Blue thought to be Tsume.

"Hey" Blue said walking over to them.

"Hey Blue. Do you want to skip with me and Tsume?" Hige asked Blue. Blue has skip before but the last time she was caught. Though she would like to spend some time with Hige outside of school. 

"Sure." Blue said.

"Great." Hige said putting on a big goofy smile. They walked out to the high school parking lot. Hige and Blue followed Tsume to a black mustang. They got the car. Tsume sat in the drivers seat Hige sat with Blue in the back.

"Where do you want to eat? And no Hige not the muffin place." Hige groaned. 'He seems to really like this muffin place.' Blue thought.

"Fine then let's go to the mall. They have a food court." Hige suggested.

"Sounds good." Blue said. Tsume just nodded his head in agreement. They drove for about another 5 minutes before they reached the mall. Once they were there they all got out of the car. They entered the mall. Blue got a big piece of pizza and a coke, Hige got a double cheese burger and French fries, Tsume got a huge chicken sandwich and a large coke. They all sat down to eat there food.

"Hey Blue can I have a drink of your coke?" Hige asked.

"No, get your own drink!" Blue said.

"All come on I don't have enough money for a drink. Please!" Hige said using the puppy dog eye on her.

"Fine if your gonna beg." Blue said heading him the coke.

"That's nothing. You should see him when we pass the muffin place and he's out of money. He actually gets down on his knees." Tsume said taking a bite of his chicken sandwich. Blue giggled thinking about Hige begging like that. They threw there trash away.

"What do we do now?" Blue asked Hige and Tsume.

"Well it's only 2:30. I guess we could walk around the mall for a while" Hige answered her.

"You two do what you want. I have to go home." Tsume said and left. Blue and Hige went into every store in the mall. Hige tried on hats and Blue tired on different clothes. When they got to the music store, they played with the pianos and listened to the different kinds of music.

"Blue we should get going cause it's like 5:00." Hige said looking from his watch to Blue.

"Yeah let's go." Hige and Blue walked out of the mall.

"Come on I'll walk you home." Hige said.

Hige's P.O.V

All I could think was why am I not holding Blue's hand. She pretty as hell, sweet, and the most amazing girl I've ever met. Even though we've just met I can't stop thinking about her. Last night I just laid in my room staring at the ceiling thinking about her. Everyday in class I kept glancing at her. Her skin seems so soft and I just keep having this urge to take her in my arms and never let her go.

REGULAR P.O.V.

Blue felt Hige's hand intertwine with hers. She had to admit it felt nice to have Hige holding her hand. She didn't want to reach her house any time soon. They walked in silence holding onto each others hand tightly.

"Here it is" Blue said stopping at a two-story brick house.

"Wow you live close to the muffin place." Hige said. Blue giggled.

"Good night." Blue said.

"Good night Blue." Hige said. He bent down and kissed her check. Their fingers untwined and Blue walked in her house.

"Pops? " Blue said walking into the house."Pops?" no answer. Blue then found a note taped to the refrigerator.

Blue, Went back to our old town. I won't be back until Saturday night.

Take care POPS

"Great now I'm alone." Blue said sighing. She slipped when she turned around breaking a beer bottle in the process."Ow" Blue said looking at her hurt arm which ended up cut. She went to the bathroom, looked in the cupboard for wrapping material, and washed her arm off. She wrapped her arm and went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess. She walked outside for some fresh air and she saw Hige walking down the street with a bag that had the writing "Fred's Bakery" on it.

"Hey Blue." Hige said noticing Blue on her front yard.

"I see you got the muffins you wanted." Blue said walking closer to him.

"Yeah couldn't help it." he said looking down at the bag and then at Blue. Blue found herself looking at his brown eyes. She noticed their faces getting closer until their lips met. His lips were soft and warn over hers. They broke apart only for the lack of air. Blue smiled when she saw a blush appearing on Hige's face. He leaned in and kissed her again she kissed him back. They didn't notice a car pulling into the driveway. Pops got out of the car.

"BLUE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs causing Blue and Hige to separated. "BOY YOU BETTER GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled. Hige looked at Blue and quickly left for his house. He looked back and saw Blue and her dad going into the house. He walked to his house to find his mother sitting on the stairs looking very mad. She looked up at him.

"Do you mind telling me where you've been?" She asked him taking to keep her voice down. Hige didn't answer her. "Toboe said that you weren't at lunch or in math and you didn't come home with him. Hige where the hell have you been?" She said trying not to lose her temper.

"I.....was......ummm." Hige said looking for the words.

"I don't want to hear. Just go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night." She said. Hige went passed her up to his room. He lied down on his bed. The next morning Hige woke up to see his mother standing in front of his bed with her arms crossed.

"I got a call from a certain girl's father. He told me were you where last night. I I thought you should know that he has transfered Blue to an all girls boarding school." she said. "And I told him that you are punished. You are not to leave this house unless you're going or coming from school. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Hige said. His mother left the room. Toboe came in looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry about what I told her." he said sadly.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Hige said.

"But I caused Blue to get sent to that boarding school." Toboe said now looking at Hige.

"No Toboe. It's not your fault It's mine." Hige said. "Now Please get out of my room." Toboe left. Hige lied back on his bed. 'It's gonna be a long day' he thought.  
-  
A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. And for VASH THE STAMPEDE63 I'll trow some Toboe/Leara in chapter 4. Oh and I'll fix the 'Tobue' mistakes thanks for telling me. 


	4. New School and New Friends

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------

**CHAPTER 4**

**New School and New Friends**

Hige and Toboe walked to school. Hige was wearing a black t-shirt that had "It's All Good!" wrote on it in white letters and a tan pair of pants with lots of pockets. Toboe was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a hood and jeans. They were a block away from school when Kiba appeared with Cheza. Kiba was wearing a red t-shirt that had "I'm out of bed and dressed what more do you want" wrote on it. Cheza had on a pink tank top with an purple long sleeve, see through shirt over it and white corduroy pants.

"Hi everyone." Cheza said cheerfully. Hige nodded at them and continued to walk to school. Toboe, Kiba, and Cheza followed him. Hige didn't talk all the way their like he usually did so the walk seemed way to quiet,

"What's up with him." Kiba asked Toboe.

"Blue got sent to a boarding school." Toboe said so only Kiba could hear him. Kiba nodded seeming to understand. They walked to their lockers to get their books. Kiba went to science along with Cheza. And Toboe went to study hall. Hige walked to history. The walk seemed so different without Blue beside him. He sat down in the same sat he always did. Mr. Darcia was talking about something in chapter two though Hige wasn't listening.

Blue woke up in her droom room. She saw her roomate, who she hasn't yet met, getting up as well. Her roomate had blonde hair that was cut up to her earlobe and green eyes.

"Hi. You must be my new roomate, Blue." the girl said. Blue nodded. "I'm Khiana." She got up to shake Blue's hand. "Oh Yeah. I almost forgot." Khiana walked over to a dresser draw and pulled out a school uniform. "Here this should be your size." she said.

"Thanks." Blue said. It had a white button up shirt with a blue and white stripped tie, a blue jacket, a blue skirt that went to the knees, blue and white stripped stockings, and ugly black shoes. Blue got dressed and walked to her first class with Khiana.

"You have all my classes." Khiana said as they walked to class. "You have math, science, English, free time, lunch, history, and P.E. Don't worry you can hang out with me and my friends."

"Thanks." Blue said.

"You're not to talkative. Let me guess, You were forced to come here because of something that happened."

"How did you know?" Blue asked her.

"It happens all the time. It even happened to me." she sighed. "Here it is." Khiana said and showed Blue in a room on the second floor. "That's the teacher Mrs. Wilson. She's like the only nice teacher in this whole school." Khiana said sitting down Blue sat down beside her. Two girls came and sat down in front and one behind Khiana. One had black hair pulled back into a pony tail and the other had curly red hair that went to her shoulders.

"You must be Khiana's new roomate." the one with black hair said to Blue. "I'm Callie."

"My name's Blue." she said to her.

"Nice to meet you Blue, I'm Jackie." the other said. The teacher stood up from her desk and started the lesson.

The bell rang and Hige went to his next class, English. He sat down next to Toboe and behind Kiba. The teacher came in with a girl about Toboe's age behind her. The girl had brown hair that went a little below her shoulders. She was wearing a green hat, a yellow shirt with a red jacket over it unzipped, and jeans with a butterfly made from jewels on one pant leg. Mrs. Jagura turned to the class.

"Everyone this is Leara Little. She has just transfered from Easton Girls Boarding School. So please make her feel at home here at Hangton High. Leara there's a seat in the second row that you can sit in." Mrs. Jagura said. Leara sat down in the seat and faced Toboe.

"Hi. I'm Leara." she said rather cheerfully.

"I'm Toboe." he said.

"Toboe. That's a unusual name." Leara said. "But I like it."

"Thanks." Toboe said as a blush appeared on his face. "Hey, if you need some on to show you around, you can ask me."

"Thanks." Leara said smiling. The teacher silenced them and started talking about the day's lesson. Hige passed a note to Kiba. It read: _Looks like runt has a crush! _And it had a drawing of Leara facing Toboe who had heart shaped eyes. Kiba laughed.

"Kiba If you are done talking, would you please tell the class who wrote Tom Sawyer?" Mrs. Jagura said hearing his laugh.

"Mark Twain." Kiba answered.

"Very good." she said. "Maybe Hige can tell us something about the book."

"Well...um...You see Mrs. Jagura, I would be able to that is if I read the thing." Hige said.

"Hige it looks like you are just asking to get detention today." she said shaking her head.

"Yes. Please give me detention." Hige said putting his hands together as if to beg. A few kids in the class laughed.

"You see Hige, that people have to work hard to get the things they want and I don't think you're begging quite hard enough." she said.

"Aw. Man." Hige sighed. The bell rang. Hige walked out of the class with Kiba to his locker. Toboe followed behind him with Leara. Cheza walked over to Kiba.

"So what do you have next?" Toboe asked Leara putting his English book back in his locker.

"I have P.E. you?" Leara said looking at her schedule.

"I have P.E. to but the classes are different for boys and girls. And also the boys is at the other end of the school." Toboe said."But Maybe I could get Cheza to take you there." Leara nodded. Toboe ran over to Cheza.

"Hey Cheza, could you take my friend Leara to the girls P.E. room?" Toboe asked as Leara came up behind him.

"Sure. Come with this one Leara." Leara waved goodbye to Toboe before leaving with Cheza. Toboe wentto his class.

"See ya at lunch Kiba." Hige said and and went to science. The teacher had the class write the notes on the board. Hige took out his notebook and wrote the notes down. The bell rang just as Hige finished his last notes. Hige grabbed his books and went to study hall. Tsume was sitting down in the last seat of the last row. "Hey Tsume." Hige said sitting down in the seat next to Tsume.

"Looks like your girl got thrown in a boarding school." Tsume said. Hige sighed. That was the least thing that he wanted to talk about, much less think about.

"Word gets around fast doesn't it?" Hige said. "How did you here it from?"

"That's none of your business porky." Tsume said looking out the window. Study hall went long and boring as usual but the bell rang. Hige and Tsume left the room.

"You skipping again today?" Hige asked the stupid question that he already knew the answer to.

"Yep." Tsume simply answered before leaving Hige. Hige walk to the lunch room. he set his backpack on his table and went to the lunch line. He got himself a plate full of French fries. He sat down at his table seeing that Kiba and Cheza were already there.

"Hey Hige." Kiba said. Cheza headed him a notebook. Kiba flipped it opened and started coping the same thing down on his sheet of paper.

"What's that?" Hige asked.

"It's the science notes." Kiba answered.

"Can I copy to Cheza?" Hige asked realizing that he had partly wrote down the notes. Cheza nodded. "Thanks." Hige got out his notebook and a pencil. Toboe sat down at the table with Leara.

"Is it alright if Leara sits with us?" Toboe asked everybody at the table. Hige and Kiba nodded as they copied the notes and Cheza smiled and nodded. "Since when does Hige care more about school work then the food in front of him?" Toboe asked.

"I don't" Hige said and stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth.

Blue sat down at a lunch table with Khiana. Callie and Jackie followed them.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Callie asked her friends.

"Yeah, I do." Jackie said raising her hand a little. Callie looked at her hopefully.

"Well? What time is it?" Callie had to ask again.

"Time for chili. I thought you knew that." Jackie said shaking her head. Callie groaned and walked off.

"Might as well get used to that." Khiana said to Blue. "It happens every day. You see Callie skips school to see her boyfriend and Jackie loves to mess with her." Khiana filled her in.

"So Blue how did you end up in this hell hole?" Jackie asked her.

"I really don't fill like talking about it yet." Blue said. Jackie nodded seeming to understand.

"That's alright. Would you like to hear how we got stuck here?" Jackie said.

"Sure." Blue said just to see if they could top off her reason.

"Ok, here it goes." Jackie said taking a deep breath. "All that happened was I came home one night and my parents told me that they were splitting up and I was old enough to choose who I wanted to stay with so I choose my dad. Well he got married to this little blonde _bitch_, who was only twenty and he's forty, a year later and they weren't even married for a month before she decided to put me in a boarding school. I think that she want to get me out of the way so she could have my dad all to herself."

"That's awful." Blue said after hearing her story.

"I know. Khiana your turn." Jackie said.

"When I was eight my parents died." Khiana said. "I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, who never like my parents, so they sent me to a boarding school so they wouldn't have to see me. And I'm happy that hey did that because it's bad enough to see them during breaks but just imagine seeing them all the time." she said.

"Because Callie isn't here, I'll tell you her story." Jackie said."She was dating this guy that her parents weren't to fond of and she refused to dump him just because her parents didn't like him. So of course her parents sent her here so they could get her away from him. But she with him right now." Jackie said.

"Huh. I wonder who it is." Blue said.

"We don't know." Khiana said.

------------------------

A/N: There's chapter four. Please review. Oh and if you look at the clues you will know who Callie's boyfriend is. And VASH THE STAMPEDE63 there will be a lot more Toboe/Leara in next chapter. This one introduced her character to the story and to show how Hige and Blue are doing now that they can't see each other any more. Or can they? Hummmmmmm. Find out in next chapter. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Until next time. See ya.


	5. Thinking about you

A/N: This chapter may be just a tad shorter than the others. I just got out of a case of writer's block so please excuse it if it's a piece of crap. On with the story.

------------------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 5 Thinking about you

Hige and Toboe got home after walking Leara home. It was Toboe's idea. Hige's mom had fell asleep on the couch. Probably tried after a hard day of work. Hige went to his room, like he always did when he got home from school. Toboe usually watches TV while doing his homework but since his aunt was sleeping he decided to go to his room. He walked passed Hige's room hearing music blasting out of the crack between the door and the floor. Toboe shook his head and retreated to his room. The next morning Hige got up and changed into a dark gray shirt that had "Slacker" wrote on it and a pair of black loose pants. He walked out to the living room to see Toboe already sitting on the couch watching TV. Toboe was dressed in a moron shirt with "Do I look like I care" wrote on it and a pair of loose jeans. Toboe looked over to him.

"You ready?" he asked looking back at the TV. Hige grabbed his bag and walked out the front door. Toboe jumped out of his seat and ran out the door grabbing his bag in the process. They met up with Leara who was wearing a black and white checkered skirt and a black button up shirt.

"Hey Toboe." she said cheerfully walking up to them.

"Hi, Leara." Toboe said. Hige nodded at her as if to say hello without actually having to say it. They soon met up with Kiba but not Cheza. He was wearing a red shirt with towelly on it that said "I have no idea what's going on." wrote on it and jeans. (A/N: ya'll know who towelly is right? In case you don't know, towelly is a character from South Park that only appears in a few episodes. FYI towelly is really a towel that gets Hi)

"Hey Kiba. Where's Cheza?" Hige asked seeing Kiba all by himself.

"She's sick again." Kiba said. "She should be back in a couple of days." They got all their things for first period from their lockers and went to class. Hige sat down in his normal seat and wait for class to start.

Blue walked with Khiana, Jackie, and Callie to first period. They sat down beside each other. Blue had told them last night that she'll tell them what happened for her to end up in the boarding school. They seemed really happy that she's finally opening up to them and considering them as her friends. She doesn't really have any other friends besides Hige and his friends. She missed them a lot but wasn't about to ever say that out loud. She was surprised how quickly Khiana, Callie, and Jackie had let her become one of them. It left her wondering if they had a friend who moved and they needed someone to fill in her spot. Khiana had told her that on weekends they were aloud to go into town and fool around for about five hours. It sounded like fun and hopefully they would do that this weekend because Blue was already getting tired of see the same gray walls that covered every inch of the whole boarding school, they were even in the dorm rooms. 

The bell rang and Hige went to second period. Like always, he sat next to Toboe, Leara, and Kiba. Toboe and Leara seemed to be deep in conversation. Hige noticed that every now and then a small blush would appear on either Toboe or Leara' s face. The teacher came in a had the class copy notes. The bell rang for third period. They walked to their lockers getting their things for class.

"I have to go." Hige heard Leara say to Toboe.

"Okay, I'll walk you." Toboe said causing a smile to appear on Leara' s lips.

"Won't you be late for your class?" Leara said even though you could tell that she did want him to walk her.

"It's okay. I've never been late before but I'm sure that the couch will let me off." Toboe said. Leara smile grow wider as they walked down the hall. Toboe slowly took Leara' s hand as they walked. They blushed disappearing in the crowd. Hige couldn't help but think of the time he had took Blue's hand walking her home that day. He shook the images out of his head. That was the last thing that he want to think about. Though, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He figured that it was one of those things like 'Out of sight. In the mind' or something else. He grabbed his books and quickly walked to class.

Blue sat in study hall along with Khiana, Callie, and Jackie. She had told them everything there was to tell about that day when her dad caught her and Hige kissing and sent her to a boarding school. She told them about all of her friends at her old school. It seemed to her that when she brought up Tsume, Callie seemed to light up at the sound of his name.

"So." Jackie said eyeing Blue as if trying to get more information about Hige.

"So what?" Blue asked her.

"Are you thinking about him." Jackie said.

"No of course not. Why would I think about that sexist jerk." Blue said making her friends laugh.

"AAAACCCCHHHHUUUU!!!!!" Hige sneezed sitting in his fourth period study hall.

"Bless you." the teacher said from her desk.

"Looks like someone's talking bad about porky." Tsume said smirking.

"Yeah right Tsume. Do you actually believe that?" Hige asked but received no answer from Tsume. The bell rang. Hige had asked Tsume earlier if he could tag along with him in town and Tsume didn't care. They left the building and drove off to town. They went to a place called Joe's cafe located around the corner from downtown. They got out of the car to be greeted by a girl with black hair pulled back into a pony tail. She hugged Tsume. Hige didn't say anything. He figured if he did then Tsume would punch his face to the back of his head.

"Hi. I'm Callie." She said to Hige.

"Hige." he answered.

"Hige? Do you happened to know anyone named Blue?"

Blue sat at lunch with Khiana and Jackie. Callie had already ran off to be with her boyfriend and as Khiana had said Jackie had told Callie that it was time for chili instead of the real time. The bell rang and they went to their fifth period. The teacher talked about the same thing over and over again. Blue noticed that Callie was passing notes with Khiana and Jackie. It had to be something good because they were smiling while reading it. The bell rang and they headed to sixth period which ran long like every class. But Blue could help but wondered what the were writing on that note that was so good. She knew that it was none of her business but it was so tempting.

Hige and Toboe walked Leara home like they did the day before. Her house was a small wooden one with two-stories. It seemed pretty roomy though Hige didn't get to see it from the inside. Toboe walked her right up to her door. Hige caught a glance of Leara giving Toboe a quick goodbye kiss. Toboe came back up to Hige his blush was darker than a upset bull. Hige was about to say something.

"Don't say anything." Toboe said his face still burning red.

"Okay I won't as long as you don't tell mom that I skipped school." Hige said.

"I won't." They got home and Hige went to his room. He lied in bed thinking about his conversation with Callie.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Chapter 5 complete. Thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoyed reading them and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get to written. Thanks again. See ya! 


	6. Second Meeting

A/N: Sorry for the wait but my brother's computer decided to quiet working so I've limited time to use on my dad's computer. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter and thanks for all the reviews.

-

Chapter 6

Second Meeting

Blue woke up along with Khiana. They both got dtressed, brushed their teeth, and fixed their hair. Then they walked out the gray double doors of the boarding school so they could met Callie and Jackie. Today they had planned to to hang out at the mall for a few hours then to eat lunch at the local diner down the street from the mall. Blue was more then happy to finally get out of the school uniform. She had on a long blue sleeve shirt and light colored jeans with her favorite pair of blue and white shoes. Khiana was wearing a green tank top with a yellow sweatshirt over it, unzipped, and a dark jeans with yellow shoes.

"Hey Blue, Khiana." Jackie said with a friendly smile, though Callie simplied waved at them as they walked up to greet each other. Jackie had decided to wear a red buttom up shirt with a plaid skirt that went was a few inches above her knees and blck laced up boots reaching her knees. Callie had on a gray tank top with a black see through lond sleeve shirt over it and black jeans with thick high heels slip on shoes.

"Hi." Blue and Khiana somehow managed to say at the same time.

"What are we standing around here for" Callie said with a very eager expression.

Hige woke up and got dressed in his yellow sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. He tied his black shoes befroe going out the door. He knew well that he was grounded but he wouldn't get caught as long as he was able to make it home before his mother and Toboe didn't rat him out for not being at the house. He made his way to the mall but first he took a quick stop at the world's best muffon place. Of course he really didn't know if there was any place better, he'd never really been out of that small town. As he walked passeed Blue's house all that went his mind was the times he and Blue had spend with each other. He hadn't known her all that long but it felt as though they had known each other their entire life. For some reason, he knew that Blue wasn't like any of those girls he had dated and dumped within a weeks time. He walked to the small starbucks inside the mall.

Blue walked with Callie to a a small area in the mall which held a starbucks. They went to the counter and Callie ordered a super sized cup of coffee. Blue and Callie sat down at the table closest to the door. They took turns drinking the coffee. While Blue was drinking Calliestarted glancing around the room at every person there. The staring soon became contagious. Blue found herself doing the same as Callie. Everyone was looking back at them as if to say "Take a picture it'll last longer."

"Callie, what are you looking at" Blue asked her setting down the rather large cup of coffee.

"Oh, nothing." Callie said. Blue didn't believe her. Blue looked at the door after seeing Callie staring straight at it. There was a guy who looked to be about seventeen with sandy brown hair and a cheerful grin planted on his face. blue couldn't believe her eyes, she knew who this guy was.

Hige entered the starbucks, his eyes landed on a girl with ravon black hair and icy blue eyes. Hige saw the girl's eyes drift to him. They stared there at each each and it was like no one else was in the room. She got up from her seat and walked over to him. He grabed her tanned hand and intertwined his fingers with her's. Her blue eyes looked from their hands to his face. Hige grined. He didn't think he'd see her for a while. She smiled back at him her icy blue eyes glowing. Hige pulled Blue into a warm loving embrace. 'Oh man this better not be a dream." Hige thought. Blue finally broke the silence.

"I knew we'd see each other again." she said.

"Do you wanna get out of here" Hige asked. Blue looked back at Callie who had been listening to there conversation. Callie smiled and nodded. BLue smile back as Hige pulled her away from there. They walked out to the parking lot. "Any ideas on where to go" he asked.

"No, do you" Blue said. Hige thought for a minute.

"I got it! Come on Blue" Hige took Blue to a small hilltop on the edge of town. It had an amazing view of the hills, roads, and tree. Blue looked around, and for and small second there on the hilltop with Hige beside her it felt like she was back home. It made the black cloud of sadness that hovered over her head evaporate into nothingness. "You should see it when its night time. There's no better place then this to see the stars in this town." Hige said.

"Maybe you should bring me here again sometime." Blue said with a smile forming on her lips. Hige smiled back. Times like this were what Hige never wanted to end but with his bad luck he was limited on time thanks to his mom.

"So how's school treating you" Hige asked sitting down on the grassy ground.

"Okay, I guess. I've made a few friends but I feel like the teachers have me on a short leash." Blue said as she sat down next to Hige.

"I understand. My mom's the same way with me. I'm not a loud out of the house except for school." Hige said putting his arm around Blue.

"If you're not a loud out of the house then what are you doing here" Blue asked giving him a glare.

"Well I made an exception." he said and kiseed her on the forehead.

"Who knew someone so gross could be so nice." Blue said staring off to the distance.

"I don't know if I should take that as a complament or an insult." Hige said.

"Pick one." Blue said.

"Okay I pick... the complament." Hige said making Blue laugh.

"How did I know you were going to say the" Blue said. Hige shrugged and kissed her lightly on the lips. "It's getting late. We should go before your mom finds out." BLue said.

"You're right but I don't want to." Hige said.

"Come on, Hige. I don't want you to get into more trouble because of me." Blue said getting up. Hige nodded and stood up. Together they walked back to Blue's boarding school. "When will I see you again" Blue asked hugging Hige as they stood in front of her school.

"Next weekend." Hige simply said.

"Promise" Blue asked.

"Yeah, I promise." Hige said and kissed her goodbye.

Hige walked the long way home, not wanting to get home in a hurry. The past few moments with Blue were replaying in his head as he walked. Being with Blue made him happier then he seems everyday of his life. He's always put on a cheerful face fake or not but with Blue things were different and the cheerrfulness just came regularly and not forcefully. His heart skipped a beat as he walked up to his house seeing his mom's car in the drive way. Hige took a deep breath and crossed his fingers before stepping inside his house. He saw his mother sitting on the couch looking as stressed out as ever. She looked at him at stood up.

"What do I have to do to keep you in this damn house." she said crossing her arms. She didn't give Hige time to answer. "You know that you are grounded, so tell me why you did that" she said. Hige opened his mouth to talk. "Save it. I don't want to hear you excuses."

"Then why did you ask" Hige said now getting angry that his mom wouldn't hear him out.

"Hige don't start with that smart ass mouth" she said. "I don't get it, lately it's been hard to get any words through that thick head of yours."

"Well ever since dad left you haven't listened to a word I've said or even care about anything but grounding me" Hige said to her.

"Do you think it's easy to keep up a household all by myself and try to keep you away from another one of your sluts" she yelled.

"Don't you call her that" Hige yelled back. "I'm starting to blame you for dad leaving us."

"Hige this has nothing to do with him. All this has to do with is you." she said. "You're suppose to be leaving a good example for your cousin but all you've been doing is telling him to not listen to the adults." Hige looked up and saw Toboe listening form the top of the stairs.

"I don't need this right now." Hige said and ran to his room. He could hear his mom yelling after him but he didn't care. He laid down on his bed. Ever since his dad left him and his mom three years ago, she stopped being the kind, caring, and cheerful person she was when he was younger. His dad was the one who yelled at him back then not his mom. Things just weren't right without him. Hige couldn't think of one reason why his dad would just up and leave like he did, but one thing was for sure he was going to find out.

Blue went straight up to her room seeing Khiana was already thier and dressed for bed. She looked up at Blue and smiled.

"We missed you at the mall today. Did you have a good time." Khiana said sitting indian style with her hands in her lap.

"The best." Blue said falling on her bed"You"

"It was the same as every weekend, great." Khiana said. "Callie told us all about how said had met Hige one day at lunch with her boyfriend. It turns out that your boyfriend and her's are friends."

"Wow. Then I think I know what the name on her boyfriend is." said Blue. Khiana's eyes widened.

"Really? What" she asked.

"Tsume." Blue said. "Now I understand why her parents didn't like him. He's got a huge attitude problem but whatever she likes." Blue said.

"I knew that it would be one of those kind of guys." Khiana said lying back on her bed. Blue closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-

A/N: There's that chapter. The next one should be up in a matter of time. Until next time,.See ya.


	7. Thanks&sorry:AN

Author's Note- First of all I'd like to thanks to all of my reviewers. If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't keep going on with this fic. Thank you:) And I can't began to explain how very sorry I am for not updating since Feb. The excuse is that my brother has started playing World of Warcaft and I've been able to get any writing done without using the computer, plus I'm working on two song fics at the moment. But I promise you that I do have at least a forth of the seventh chapter writin and will have it up ASAP. Thanks for reading my ramblings and again sorry for not updating. I Luv ya'll (yes I'm country)

ColdhardPaine85


	8. Sick and shopping

A/N: sorry for the wait. Anyways her's chapter seven. Enjoy. )

Chapter 7 Sick and shopping

Hige ran down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. He saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table. She looked his way- somehow she can always tell when he enters the room.

"Honey, the birthday-boy has finally woken up." she said cheerfully to her husband across the room at the stove.

"Hey there Champ." said the husband looking at the four-year-old boy in the doorway. "You had your mother and me thinking that you'd never wake up for your presents." the man said pointing over to a huge stack of rapped presents on the table. The boy's eyes light up and he jumped all over the kitchen.

"Yey, presents, presents, presents!" the boy said in a sing-song voice. The father laughed at the young boy's energy and pure joy over something so simple as a few presents. The man's laughing and the room slowly faded into darkness as the boy now seventeen opened his eyes to see his mother oldered and more expirenced with life turning off his alarm clock. He sat up feeling a ringing unbareable pain in his head. He grabbed hi head and winced in pain as his mother came rushing to him with a worried expression on her face.

"Lay back down, Honey." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. He lied back down under his mother's touch. "Feels like you still have a fever." she said now with her hadne on hie forehead.

"What do you mean still?" Hige questioned with his eyes begining to widen.

"You've been sick for a week now, don't you remember?" she said not knowing how someone could forget laying in bed all day with a fever that burned your hand to the touch.

"A whole WEEk?" He said a little to loudly for his aching head.

"Hush, now please get some sleep." she said leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Hige drifted off to sleep thinking of only his promise to Blue.

Blue walked through the mall along with Khiana, Callie, and Jackie. She was slightly upset that she hadn't seen Hige yet. She kept telling herself that He probably couldn't find her or that he was still sleeping even though it was already ten o'clock and most people got out of bed berore that. They walked past a bench with a boy who had redish-brown hair was sitting next to a girl with dark brown hair.

"Hey Blue." the boy yelled who Blue knew to be Toboe Hige's cousin, but the girl who held onto his hand she had never seen before.

"What is it Toboe?" she asked kindly.

"It's about Hige. He sick and he can't get out of the house. I just thought you should know." He said. This piece of information made blue happier because she knew that Toboe wasn't the type of person to lie for someone.

"Thank you for telling me Toboe. I hope he gets better soon." Blue said and nodded to the younger boy before going off with her friends.

"Wasn't that Leara?" Jackie asked Khiana.

"Yeah I think it was but who was that boy with her." Khiana said looking back at the boy and the girl.

"That was Toboe. He's my bofriend's cousin." Blue informed them. "WHo Leara?"

"She Khiana's old roommate. Her perants let her go to a regular school right before you came along." Jackie told Blue.

"Come on. Let's go." said a rather annoied Callie.

Hige woke up a few hours later hearing someone walking in the hallway. The door opened a in came Toboe.

"Hige?" Toboe said. Hige looked at him to acknowledge him. "I told Blue about you being sick."

"Thanks Toboe." Hige said happy that Blue wouldn't be mad at him for breaking his promise to her.

"Anyway, Aunt Karen said that dinner done and you can come and get it." Hige nodded anf followed his cousin down the stairs. Once he reached the botoom he saw a man with sandy blonde hair sitting in the living room with his mother. The man looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Hey there Hige." He said getting up from his seat.

"Dad?"

Blue, Jackie, and Khiana were dragged by Callie into a gothic clothing store. Callie claimed that she was just going to take a look but the minute they stepped in the store she ran to every clothes rack and grabbed almost everything on it to try it out. Which left everyone else to sit around and watch her come out saying that one didn't look good or that it was perfect. After about an hour of this they ghot tried of it.

"Callie hurry up or we'll leave you behind." Jackie said dully.

"Fine, fine just let me pay for this stuff and we can go." Callie said bring a huge pile of clothes to the lady at the cash reguisiter. They left the mall soon after carring five bags each- not every bag was Callie's. Blue and Khiana retreated to their room throwing the bags on the floor to sort out later.

"Chrisimas break is coming soon any plans?" Khiana asked Blue.

"No not really. You?" Blue said sitting down on her bed.

"Not a one. I'm not going home. I talked it out with the principal and they agreed to let me stay here. I thik that Callie is staying as well."

"I'll come visit you if pops will let me." Blue said.  
"Thanks you're so sweet Blue."

"Yeah." Blue said and fell asleep/

A/N: Sorry if it's shorter than the others but I'm lucky to have this much of the story done. Just so you know I planning to have only three more chapters. I know It's almost done so sad. :( Tear. Please Review. Intill next time. See Ya. 


	9. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Again so sorry for the wait and I am really happy with the reveiws! Thank you so much.

Chapter 8 Saying Goodbye

Hige woke up Monday morning; he sighed and got up to get dressed. He grabbed a black Everclear shirt with a sad smilie face on it that said "Disco still sucks" and a pair on jeans. A lot of things have happened over the weekend, he had seen his father after three years of nothing and recieved some bad news that would change his life. How was he going to tell his friends.

FLASHBACK

Hige got down to the bottom of the stairs only to see his mother sitting on the couch with a man who had very familiar sandy blonde hair. The man then turned around to come face to face with Hige which shocked the both of them.

"Hey there Hige." he said standing up.

"Dad?" Hige said not moving from his place on the stairs.

"Hige, maybe you should come here and sit down." his mother told him. Hige did not fail to notice the sadness dancing in her eyes, somthing was up. He went over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her. His father sat down as well.

"I guess I should explain what's going on Hige." his father said. 'To hell you should!' Hige's mind screamed. "You see Hige, I've come to get your mother to sign the divorce papers and to get my house as well."

"Wait, so you're saying that the only reason you came was to take our house?" Hige said angry.

"Yes, but I'll leave you time to get your things packed and move." he said trying to be reasuring. The papers for the house are signed in my name which makes it legally mine. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for my gilfriend's house, where I've been staying, burning down and cuaseing us to have no place to live." Hige sat there not believing that this man was _his_ father. "Your mother has already spoken with my lawyer." he added.

END OF FLASKBACK

Hige walked down the stairs seeing Toboe eating a biscult. Hige knew that this must be harder on Toboe., after all he had just been able to start his new life after his dad went off to rehab. Toboe was getting along better but now he was being forced to start over again. They grabbed their backpacks and started out for school. They saw Kiba ans Cheza standing at the courner waiting for them.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?" Kiba asked as him and Cheza walked up to the cousins.

"We're moving." Hige managed to grt out but could not look his friends in the eyes. Toboe stayed quiet.

"Why?" Cheza said tears threating to to fall down her face like a river running down stream.

"My dad showed up and said that he was taking his house back and that we had to move. Mom's out looking for a place now." Hige said still staring at the payment.

"I can't believe that you're really moving." Kiba said sadly. Hige nodded. He always thought it would be hard when a friend moved he just never thought that he'd be the one moving. They walked to school in silence. Kiba was walking with his arm around Cheza's shoulders in an effort to cheer hime and her up.

Hige grabbed his books for science from his locker as soon as he entered the school. He spent the fifty mintues thinking of what his new school would belike and if his new friends would be anything like his friends now. Of course not, but he could dream right? He left class as the bell rang for English with Kiba, Cheza, Toboe, and Leara. hige knew that Toboe probably hadn't told Leara of him movin and he can'y say that he blamed him. Toboe and Leara had gone from friends to a couple in a matter of weeks.

Mrs. Jagura came into the room and started talking about a book they've been reading called "The Hobbit." Hige listened as best as he could trying to keep moving out of his mind but trying not to think about it made him think about it even more. Luckly the class ended with the bell and it was time for science. Hige walked down the hall seeing Toboe and stopped him to talk.

"So, when are you going to tell Leara the news?" Hige found himself asking. Toboe looked down at the floor before answering.

"I'm going to ask her to go to the park with me after school. I'll tell her then." Toboe finally said. "Tell Aunt Karen for me."

"Sure." Hige said and began to walk to science when he was stopped by the sound of Toboe's voice.

"What about Blue?" Toboe asked unsure whether Hige would get mad.

"Haven't really thought about it." Hige lied. Toboe nodded leaving his cousin in the hallway. Science was a bore all Mrs. Cher did was talk to the class about the up coming exams. Hige didn't have to worry about that. When the bell rang Hige went off to study hall. Tsume was already sitting in his usuaul seat.

"The kid tells me that you're moving." Tsume said as soon as Hige sat down. Toboe and Tsume have a specail bond almost like brothers. It formed after Toboe's dad statred to drink. Both Tsume's parents were drunks so he knew what Toboe was going through and helped him through it. Hig ehad tried but had no experince in the matter so it was a good thing that Tsume was there for him. " It's going to be different without you around to bother me all the time." Tsume admitted.

"Is that your way of saying that you're going to miss me?" Hige asked but knew the answer. Tsume was silent. The bellr ang and it was about time to Hige's stomache has been begging for food since second period. Lunch was a choice between hambugers and hot dogs. Hgie chose the hambuger, ever since he had found out what hot dogs were made of he had lost his taste for them. Hige walked over to the table with his friends. Toboe and Leara were having a conversation about how people should be able to choose whether they wanted to have P.E. or Art as a college credit. Cheza was tellig Kiba about her older sister having a baby. Hige kept queit and keeping all the talking he did short.

After lunch Hige and Kiba did their usual one on one game of baseketball in P.E. Kiba was the better player, in fact he was on the school's team and of course hoping for a scholarship. Hige's sport was track and was on the team before it was canceled do to the school not having enough money for it expensives. Hoprfully the new school would have track. Once P.E. was over Hige changed and went to see Toboe in Math class. After school Hige walked home alone while Toboe went to the park to tell Leara the news. When he entered the door he saw his mother getting off the phone with somebody.

"Who was that?" Hige asked putting his back on the couch.

"A house saleman. My boss was able to transfer me to a office in California and the saleman said there was a house available in Sunnydale which is an hour drive to the office. The house has three bedrooms and two bathrooms and is our price range. I just got done closeing the deal." She infromed him.

"So when do we leave?" Hige asked not happy that his mom had already found the house.

"Well, today we need to start packing and tomorrow you and Toboe can turn in your books. as for the rest of the week we'll be packing and moving it to our new house." she said. Hige started up the stairs to his room but remebered what he was suppose to tell her.

"Oh mom, Toboe's at the park breaking the news to Leara." Hige said. She nodded and he went upstairs to his room. As he layed down on his bed the thought of only having a week left hurt him more than anything eles could.

A/N; I know that there's not a lot of Hige/Blue but this chapter was explaining the hard time Hige's having to say goodbye to all of his friends. He should talk to Blue in the next chapter.

See Ya Next Time.


	10. Emotions

Chapter 9 Emotion

Blue found herself falling Khiana and Jackie around the town trying to get a peek of Callie and her boyfriend, Tsume, all goo-goo eyes. She hadn't wanted to go but Jackie has away with convensing people. Blue had no doubt that Jackie could convense a vegaterian to eat a forty pound stake.When they caught up with Callie sitting on a bench just around the corner from the mall. Tsume joined her only a mintue or two after she sat down. Blue could have sworn that she heard both Khiana and jackie whisper something about Callie having good taste.

"What's bothering you?" Callie asked asked with concern coming from every word she spoke.

"Remember how I told you that some of my friends are moving?" Tsume said.

"Yes. What about it?" Callie replayed happy that he was opening up to her.

"They're leaving Thursday. It's just so hard to believe, and it pains me to say that I have actually gotten close to the little runt. He was some how able to drive me out of my mind and still become like a brother to me." Tsume explanned to his girlfriend. Blue amired how easliy Callie got him to talk. "It just won't be the same without Porky around to make smart ass remarks and eat those muffins all the damn time."

"I'm sorry that Toboe and Hige are moving." Callie said with sympathy. "I really don't know what to say other than that." Blue stood dumbfounded at Callie's words.

"You don't have to say anything. Just staying here with me is enough." Blue couldn't catch Tsume's words because of the thoughts of confusion were swirling around in her head. She ran back to the boarding school only making it to the front doors before vbreaking down in tears of sadness and anger.

Hige sat at lunch thinking of how he was supposed to tell Blue that he was moving in less than five days. Toboe was able to tell Leara which of course sent her to tears. Hige cannot stand the thought of making Blue cry. Leara was lucky becauseToboe could come back in a year or two once his dad got out of rehab. Hige doubted that he would ever see Blue again. The bell rang making Hige and Kiba get up and walk to P.E. Today was Hige's last day in this school as well as the last time him and his best friend would play basketball together.

"Ready for a game?" Kiba asked as the walked into the locker rooms.

"You bet, but this time you're going down." Hige heard Kiba chuckle at that statement. They changed and grabbed a basketball. Then they went to their usual spot on the court. They played for forty mintues with Hige coming up short by two points. They admitted that it was their best played game since their meeting in junoir high.

Blue spent the entire fifth period trying to figure out why hige hadn't told her he was moving. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen him in to weeks or the fact that hey couldn't see each other in less it was a weekend, and why hadn't Callie said anything to her. If he does care for her than he would have told her by now. The bell rang for sixthperiod. Blue sat down next to Jackie and khiana, like always, but noticed somthing or someone was missing.

"Where's Callie?" Blue asked them.

"Beats me." Khiana answered.

"Haven't seen her since we spyed on her at the mall." Jackie said. "Do you think that she's still with Tsume?" Blue thought that maybe Jackie was right on that but she could fell that Callie was up to something.

After school Callie carefully made her way out of the campus and toward Tsume's school. She was on a mission to somehow talk Hige into telling Blue about him moving. She was lucky and noticed Hige and the younger boy she saw at the mall with Leara walking down the street away from her. She quivkly ran toward them.

"Hige!" she yelled catching up to them. He turned around to acknowledging her. "Remember me?'

"Yeah you're Tsume's girl, Callie, right?" he said wondering why on earth would Tsume's girlfriend be running down the street yelling his name.

"Yep that's me." Callie paused thinking of what she was could to say to convense him and right now she actually wished that Jackie was around to use her convenseing skills. "I'm a friend of Blue's and I also know that you're moving. So when were you planning on telling her?" She came right out and said it.

"I'm not sure. I've spent all day trying to figure that out." Hige answered with his head parallel to the ground. Callie thought for a moment with a finger to her chin.

"Don't worry I have an idea." She said cheerfully almost scaring Hige and Toboe.

Blue and Khiana walked to begin the never-ending stack of homework assigned to them. Blue sat down on her bed and pulled out the books needed.

"Can you believe that Mrs. Muffly gave us a fifteen page report on firesafty." Khiana groaned from her side of the room.

"No. It's so unfair. I heard that she gave all her other classes only a ten page report." Blue said taping her pencil to the notebookpaper.

"That figures. Our class always ends up with more work." Khiana said lying back on her bed. Blue got about a page done before she heard a knock at the door. Khiana got up and answered it to find out that it was the missing Callie.

"Hey Callie. Haven't seen you all day." Khiana said as if asking what was up. Callie only smiled.

"Khiana could you come with me. I got caught and I need someone to bail me out. Please!" Callie begged.

"Fine but next time, don't come running to me." Khiana sighed. Blue laughed a little. She then heard a knock at the window. She turned to look and to her surpise saw Hige. She walked over tho the window and opened it.

"Hige what are you doing here. Does the words _all girls boarding school _mean anything to you?" Blue was amazed at how mad she was at him.

"Yeah I got that but I have to tell you something. Can I come in because I don't think that a guy hanging uot of this kind of school dorm is aloud." Blue nodded and helped him in.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Blue asked trying not to tell him that she alrady knew.

"I'm moving this Thursday." Hige spilled it out. "I didn't plan this. My dad suddenly showed up out of nowhere and said that he was taking his house back because his was burned down." he said before she could say anything.

"So your just going to leave me here?" Blue asked sadly while looking at the ground.

"Blue I'm never going to leave you. Even though I'm moving my feelings for you are not going to vanish in thin air." Hige said with emtion thst he never thought that was in him. Blue looked at him to say something but he kept going. "When I graduate, I'm going to Western State College. If you aren't mad at me then apply for the same college and I promise that we'll be together again. But that's totally up to you."

"Heh, I would like that." she said. Hige smiled for the first time in days.

"I wish that I could stay longer, but if i don't get home Mom's gonna kill me." he said. "I'll see you again before I leave." and with that he kissed her goodbye and climbed out the window. Khiana and Callie came back in soon after with 'I know what happened in here' grins. Blue ingored them and went back to her school work.


	11. epilogue

A/N: Here's the last chapter

--------------------------

Blue walked down the street across from the university. At first it was hard for her to believe that she had actually made it into the college of her dreams. She kept thinking of what she had promised someone close to her to comfort her nerves.

Though it was part of growing up it was sad for her to part with her friends from the boarding school. Jackie had made it into Yale college of law and with her convincing skills she would make a perfect lawyer. Callie moved into a small apartment with Tsume, her parents disapproved but for some reason unknown to Blue they let it happen. Callie is attending a two year college and Tsume is working to support them. As for Khiana, she followed Blue to the same college and they are roommates and treat each other like sisters separated at birth.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Khiana asked unpacking her things. Blue shut the down and walked into the room.

"I was walking the area trying to get an idea on how much time it takes to get from one class to the next." Blue explained to her. Khiana smiled.

"Sad." Khiana said simply.

"What's sad?" Blue asked.

"That you got here like five hours ago and you're already thinking of school." Khiana laughed.

"We're in college now what else is there to think about?"

"Well parties, boys, and hang outs!" Khiana said. Blue laughed.

"You know you are starting to sound a lot like Callie."They both laughed. Blue grabbed her suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. She separated her clothes from her CD's and such.

----------------------------------------------------

Hige had made new friends when he moved but they were nothing compared to friends he left behind. He does try to keep in touch with them. He last heard that Tsume was working at a construction company and living with Callie and Cheza says that there is a little Tsume on the way. Toboe is in the tenth grade a couple of counties over trying to keep a long distances relationship going with Leara. Kiba and Cheza are living together as well as attending the same college. Kiba tells Hige to keep a look out for star college basketball players because he is going to become one. As college sports goes, Hige has tried out for the college track team and is getting the news anytime now.

"Alright huddle up everyone." yelled the track coach. The players did as told. "Okay, I'm sorry to say that we only have twenty-five positions open." He held for suspension. "Todd, James, Ronald, and ... I can't see this one to well but it starts with an 'H'. John read this for me." 'Please oh please don't be me.' Hige thought crossing his fingers.

"That's Howard, Coach." John said after studying the name carefully. 'Thank God' Hige thought cheerfully.

"Thanks. Guys whoes names I called, try again next year. Bye-bye." the coach said. They left not really seeming to care. "As for everyone else see you Monday at eleven o'clock. We have a track meet next week so I hope to see you to practice hard. You are dismissed." Hige grabbed his bag and went to his bran new blue ford mustang. He drove back to his dorm room and called Kiba.

"Hey guess what." Hige said."I made the team." he said not waiting for him to answer.

"I'm happy for you man. Now what." Kiba said on the other line.

"Now I have a promise to full-fill." Hige said putting his hands behind his head.

---------------------------------------------------------

Blue walked pass the practice football field and came up on the track/ soccer field. (A/N: the track being around the soccer field like at Vanderbilt) It had been one week since college had started and the one thing Blue had hoped for hadn't come yet. But it was silly of her to think it would happen in the first week. She noticed that there was a track meet going on so she decided to stay and watch. There was nothing wrong with cheering your school on. Two members from each team line up waiting for the whistle. One member in particular caught Blue's eye. He had sandy light brown hair and he was wearing her school jersey. Something was familiar about him.

The meet ended with Blue's college winning. She waited as the onlookers cleared out before she went to the parking lot. She then saw the same man with sandy brown hair walking up to a blue ford mustang. She had a feeling who he was, but instead of running up to him and throwing her arms around him she decided to walked pass him to see if he would notice her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hige opened his car door and pulled the seat back to put his bag in the back seat. He pushed the seat back and was about to get in his car when his eye caught a girl with black hair wearing a white tank top and fading jeans.

"Blue?" he whispered. The girl walked farer away from him. Almost sure of himself he yelled after her. "Hey wait!" The girl turned around and brown eyes caught up with crystal blue. "Blue." his lips said her name again for the second time in one day. She smiled.

"Yes, Hige?" her sweet voice spoke to him for the first time in what seemed like years. They found each other in a hug.

"So Blue what do say we start over and go grab a cup of coffee?" Hige asked as they parted.

"Sounds perfect." Blue answered. Hige helped her into his car and they left to start the beginning of their second chance together.

--------------------------------

A/N:Thanks for all the reviews. I had fun writing this story and reading the reviews really made my day.


End file.
